This description relates to operation of intrusion detection systems for detecting physical intrusion into physical facilities.
Intrusion detection systems are widely deployed in commercial businesses and residential settings. Intrusion detection systems typically include plural sensors that provide data indicating presence of moving objects within a facility or perimeter intrusions into such facilities, etc.
It is common for computer systems to gather information, such as proprietary data on individuals other entities such as businesses etc., as well on operational data from other systems. One type of information is proprietary data such as “personally identifiable information” commonly referred to as “PII.” PII is information of a sensitive, personal nature that is generally associated with individuals and is often protected by privacy laws in many jurisdictions. PII is information that can identify or contact or locate a single person or to identify an individual in context. Examples of PII include name, social security number, date and place of birth, mother's maiden name, biometric records and information that is linkable to an individual, such as medical, educational, financial, and employment information, as well as a user's device IP address used in a communication service broker.
Another type of information is proprietary data such as Machine Identifiable Information or “MII,” such as in the context of the “Internet of Things.” That is, other information that is collected includes operational information such as information used to control access control systems, intrusion detection systems and integrated security/alarm systems. For different reasons each of these types of information may have a sensitive nature that should limit the ubiquitous retention of such information in disparate systems.
Presently, intrusion systems are turned off and turned on by authorized person(s) of a premises being protected. In this manner, the system is only protecting the premises when the system is turned on by the authorized person(s).